


离开你的1209600秒

by SyuriMow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: DMC5世界观下的穿越AUNero曾渴望着平凡而宁静的普通生活，但当两个平行时空突然交错，他会选择怎么做？本文构成：VN+VN亲情





	1. 「00 · 序章」

Fortuna的七月过分炎热，沿着海岸线袭来的热浪入侵了整个小海岛，人们不愿意出门，连生长在道路两侧的绿植都因此蔫搭搭地垂下了枝叶。

正值这般炎热的天气下的正午十二点，一位与燥热的氛围格格不入的蓝衣少年出现在了小镇孤儿院破旧的大门口，他向后梳理的银发在艳阳下灿灿发光，发丝下青春期初长成的脸庞上隐约地显现出俊朗的轮廓线。

这发色在整片大陆上都十分稀有，更别说这个人口并不密集的岛屿了，一路上他引来了不少行人的侧目，却始终没有露出任何表情。

“……您就是，维吉尔先生吧？”在银发少年站在院门口十分钟过后，负责接待的修女艾丽西亚匆匆忙忙地跑了出来，她上下打量了一下眼前的人，少见的发色昭示着主人的身份，无需多问她便认出了今天唯一的来客。

这个时间点孤儿院的孩子们都在午睡，空气里弥漫着难得的宁静，艾丽西亚有些好奇，明明在太阳下站了这么久，穿着一身长风衣的维吉尔不仅一滴汗的痕迹都没有，身体周围似乎还环绕着一圈无形的冷息。

像是应正着他与年龄不符的天生冷硬的气场那般，维吉尔没有说话，只是微微地向她颔首示意。

“随我来吧。”

她在心里叹了口气。

说实话艾丽西亚真的很舍不得让尼禄离开这里。

尼禄是孤儿院里最漂亮的孩子，一头柔软的银发和湖水般清澈的双眼令见过他的人没有不想再多看几眼的，更何况尼禄非常乖，在别的孩子哭闹的时候他从来都只是安静地蜷缩在床上，白嫩的脸上带着浅浅的笑、用一双水灵的眼睛看着经过的每一个人。

艾丽西亚也曾和同事的修女们讨论过，究竟是什么样的人会舍得将这么可爱的小天使遗弃在孤儿院门口。

她们寻找过那抹怀抱黑色襁褓出现在大门外的红色影子，但最后却只找到了眼前名为维吉尔的蓝衣少年。

这个即将带走尼禄的人，自己还是个稚气未脱的少年，全然不像有能力单独把一个五个月大的婴儿养大成人的样子。

艾丽西亚非常不愿意把尼禄交给他，可她又什么办法呢。

谁让他是尼禄的父亲。

……

金发的修女将摇篮里沉沉睡着的婴儿小心翼翼地抱了起来，襁褓里的孩子还在熟睡，一头与维吉尔一模一样的银发软软地搭在逛街额前，初雪般洁白的脸上那对粉嘟嘟的唇边抹着一层亮晶晶水光。

“先生，这是尼禄。”纵然百般不愿意，艾丽西亚还是继续说了下去，“您的儿子。”

“尼禄…？”维吉尔尽量收起了往日里生硬冰冷的语调，他看着修女递过来的襁褓，压柔了嗓音试探地呼唤着这个对他来说无比陌生的名字。

维吉尔十七年的人生里拿起过无数种致命的武器都不曾犹豫，但当他接下眼前这个几乎还没有阎魔刀重的襁褓之时，少年的手却不禁颤抖起来。

本在安静午睡的尼禄因为晃动睁开了一双仿佛蓄着清泉地大眼睛，他晃动了一下白嫩的小胳膊，一脸好奇地盯着维吉尔。

尼禄和半魔双子小时候长得十分像，但又少了一份他们的坚硬，柔软的眼神与普通人类婴儿无异，甚至更加讨人喜爱。

“尼禄，这是爸爸哦？”或许是因为马上就要离别，艾丽西亚不禁多逗了逗尼禄，她伸出手在小婴儿眼前晃了晃，并指了指上方的维吉尔的脸。

尼禄顺着艾丽西亚的手仰起了小小的脑袋，两双九分相似的眼眸递出的视线在空气里交汇，几秒过后，尼禄突然张开了一直紧紧抿在一起的泛粉的嘴唇，还未完全长出牙齿的牙床让他稚嫩的声音听起来模糊不清，

但维吉尔还是听到了独属于他的呼唤声。

“P…Papa…？”

刹那间维吉尔僵硬在了原地，臂弯里的生命如此弱小，弱小到他只要轻轻一抖手臂就会消逝，但同时他又如此强大，继承了他的血肉与生命的尼禄只用了简单的两个音节就击碎了维吉尔心里厚重冰冷的城墙，一瞬间少年体会到了从所未有的责任感。

“Papa！”尼禄向着维吉尔更大声地喊了出来，这回他的温软的声音变得清晰又明亮。

艾丽西亚也不由自主地瞪大了眼睛，虽然尼禄一直很乖巧，但他自打来到孤儿院后就从未开口说过话，别的同龄的婴孩都开始牙牙学语，他却永远只是静静地观察着周遭的一切。

现在自始至终都安静得出奇的尼禄在与自己的父亲相遇不到十分钟之后，开口说了漫长人生里的第一个单词。

这也许就是血脉相连的魔法吧，这样想着艾丽西亚终于放下了一颗悬着的心，甚至不禁对这个比自己小起码一轮的维吉尔用起了敬语。

“那么先生，尼禄就拜托您了。”

……

维吉尔抱着尼禄离开了Fotuna，一路上从未离开过孤儿院的尼禄像是发现新大陆一般，好奇地四处张望着，还时不时的用胖乎乎的小手抓着维吉尔的手臂，模糊不清地喊着刚学会的“爸爸”二字。

两个柔软的音节承载了生命全部的重量。

维吉尔明白，这一刻起，他已不再是孤身一人。


	2. 「01 · 初始（上）」

正值万籁俱寂的午夜，Nero却不得不疾驰在寸草不生的荒漠上，他没有阎魔刀的传送门可以来去自如，年轻的恶魔猎人整整花了两天时间不眠不休地狂奔，才赶到这片鬼地方。

此地距离红墓市已经非常远，方圆十里的空气里除了恶魔的腥臭味什么也没有。

Nero身体里大部分的魔力都被用来以非人的速度奔跑，他人类的身躯早就越过了极限，魔力又被耗得只剩下一些零零碎碎的残影。

双重疲惫折磨着Nero，但他知道自己不能停下，因为他还没有找到Vergil。

Vergil，斯巴达家最年长的半魔人，Dante的哥哥，他的父亲，又一次失踪了。

按往前经验每次Vergil失去踪迹之后再回到事务所时，必定伴着一身惊悚的伤，严重到恶魔的血液都无法即刻治愈的那种。

Nero见过手臂被活生生折断的Vergil，见过脏器被扯出腹腔外的Vergil，甚至见过胸口开了个巨大的血洞、能直接看到受损的心脏在跳动的Vergil。

Nero不禁庆幸Qliphoth事件将他的承受能力锻炼得足够强，不然他可能早被自己父亲这种三天两头上演惊悚片的行为吓出心脏病来。

而浑身浸血的男人似乎完全不在意肉体上的损伤，与大量高阶恶魔的殊死战斗很好地填满了Vergil恶魔血液里沸腾着的空虚感。

性与杀戮，充斥着恶魔世界里最原始的两种欲望。

后者已在战斗中被满足，至于前者——Vergil回到事务所后会做的事只有一件，把满面担忧的Nero狠狠地按进Dante事务所二楼那张濒临散架的床上，并将男孩一腔关切的话语全都变成粘腻的呻吟。

……

事实便是如此，Nero正费力寻找的目标，不仅是他的父亲，同时也是与他坦诚相待不到一个月的恋人。

Vergil和Dante在一年前离开人间前往魔界清理Qliphoth的树根，又在半年前不声不响地回到了DMC事务所，半年里Nero好不容易才在心里说服了自己V是Vergil的半身，却怎么也无法说服自己把对V产生的依赖感从Vergil身上收回来。

无论是优雅轻盈的黑发诗人，还是和他有着九分神似却更加冰冷强大的斯巴达长子，Nero爱他，这种爱与当年他喜欢Kyrie那种纯洁而天真的喜欢截然不同，它炽热、它滚烫，甚至带着那么一丝丝性的味道。

或许从重逢的那一刻起，相通的血脉就注定让他们互相纠缠，此前男孩的人生就像一张干干净净的白纸，流淌在半魔人间的遗传性吸引仿佛一瓶被打翻的墨水，在他生命的纸张上留下了一片无法抹除的、名为“Vergil”的浓重墨迹。

理智最终还是让Nero怯于向自己的父亲表达满腔爱意，更何况后者表露在外的，完全就是一副不理解人类之间复杂感情的架势。

他将那份感情深埋心底，直至一月前的这天。

Nero和Dante、Vergil共同前往某片荒原清理恶魔，委托书上的“品种：未知 危险等级：高”几个字让三位斯巴达不敢懈怠，Dante甚至带了一堆刀枪棍棒，谁知到了目的地他们才发觉自己对“危险等级高”的理解大错特错。

——信里描述的山洞中藏匿着一群处于发情期的魅魔。

毫不知情的Nero在战斗中被魅魔浇了一身的血，没过几分钟年轻的恶魔猎人便开始口干舌燥、燥热不堪，好不容易挨到委托结束回到事务所，Nero头也没回地冲进了二楼的客房，慌忙之下连靴子都没脱。

魅魔的血对已见惯各种恶魔的斯巴达双子影响微乎其微，倒是Nero反常的行为让Dante有些担心，但本想关心一下大侄子身体状况的他前脚还没跨上二楼，就察觉到了事态发展的微妙性。

所以Dante并没有上楼，反而转身走到了坐在沙发上的Vergil跟前。

“嗯？”年长的半魔对着言又欲止的弟弟露出不解的神情。

“你最好上去看看Nero。”Dante若有所指地瞟了一眼楼梯，又慢慢地补充道，“他…嗯…可能需要你的帮助？”

Vergil对Dante打哑谜似的举动没什么耐性，听到Nero的名字那刻，他便直接在Dante纠结的目光中站起身大步走上了二楼。

Vergil绝不是那种会偷听儿子在房间里做什么的父亲，但眼下的状况让站在客房门口的男人不由自主地借助恶魔的力量放大了听力。

老旧的木门与门框的间隙里，明显地漏出了Nero带着些不自然沙哑的呻吟。

Nero像是在强行忍耐什么似的，呼吸急促，声音绵软，介于青年与少年之间清澈的声线带上了几分情欲的味道，软腻的喘息声一下高过一下，全部毫无保留地溜进了Vergil的耳朵里。

回想起下午处理掉的魅魔以及Dante事务所客房堆成小山的成人杂志，Vergil只用了几秒便能想象到房间里的场景。

他被恶魔血液勾起生理本能的儿子正在努力地借用叔叔的“小杂志”解决自己的生理需求。

Vergil原本平静的心绪没由来地烦躁起来。奇异的独占欲像只不受束缚的野兽般在他脑海里嘶吼，男人莫名地感到了阵阵饥饿感，一种不同于物理饥饿、妄图把房间内的人拆吃入腹的饥饿感。

而门内的Nero的声音越来越软，气息愈发混乱，到了最后甚至带上了一丝哭腔。那些软腻的、甜蜜的呻吟冲击着Vergil的鼓膜，仿佛养料般滋生着他纯粹的欲望、助长着它嚣张的气焰。

事态发展至此，Vergil几乎没有犹豫地遵从了内心“Nero是他的骨血，不能对除他以外的任何人露出脆弱求欢的模样”的暗示，伸手握住了门把。

破旧的门锁应声断裂，男人果决地推门而入。

……

年轻的恶魔猎人Nero，活了二十多年半长不短的人生里，从没有像现在这般尴尬过。

被不知名的魅魔勾起了浑身欲火的Nero自认为已经够倒霉了，他倒是庆幸自己的工装裤够宽大，让他摆脱了顶着个小帐篷一路回事务所的困境，但冲进客房锁了门的男孩才发觉，他即将面临的困境可比被路人看到支帐篷这种事艰难多了。

他在心里骂了一句该死的魅魔。认命地扯下了自己的外裤。

平角内裤早已被滑腻的前液浸得一塌糊涂，高高翘起直指空中的分身在不停地吐着透明的液体诉说饥渴。

Nero摘掉战术手套握住了腿间颤动着的性器，这个年龄的男孩为自己做做手活再正常不过，Nero也不例外，他用手圈住了形状漂亮颜色清爽的柱体，借着前液的润滑上下揉搓着，偶尔抬起指腹起茧粗糙的部分蹭过敏感的铃口。

不激烈的快感也是快感，它们潮水般缓缓地在Nero被勾起欲望的身体里堆积，让他忍不住溢出口的呻吟渐渐变了调。

可Nero的身体最终还是卡在了那条线内，无论他怎么用尽方法安抚自己，他硬得发烫的下半身都不愿意给主人一个痛快。

被吊在高潮边缘的Nero意识开始不受控制得飘远，魅魔的血还在加剧他对抚慰的渴求，而男孩的脑海里开始同往常一样，不受控制地隐约浮现出一个高大冷峻的身影。

“Vergil……”Nero一声不受意念控制的、粘腻的呼唤，恰好落进了走到楼梯口的Dante耳朵里。

无法顺利攀顶的Nero脑海里的人影愈发清晰，他自己都不知道自己是在什么时候把男人的一举一动刻进了记忆里，但身体的本能让他一遍又一遍地在意识里回想着父亲的动作、父亲的声音、父亲的味道。

Nero经历大量抚弄的性器开始吐出更多透明的液体、染湿了腿根的皮肤，它明明都已经硬得生生发疼，却始终无法到达生理上的高潮。

无计可施的男孩迷蒙的视线开始四处游走，最后落在了早上从父亲房间里收来的、还没来得及拿去清洗的洗衣篮上。

Nero像个偷吃苹果派的小孩似的，垫着脚一步一步靠近藤条编制而成的篮筐，犹豫了几秒后伸手拽出了里面Vergil的外套，接着飞快地窜回床上，他面色潮红动作迅猛、前后用了几乎不到十秒。

明明房间里没有其他人，男孩还是紧张兮兮地左右张望了一圈，接着他收起了两条腿，将自己团成了一个球，最后才小心翼翼地将冒着细汗的鼻尖埋进了父亲的外套里。

熟悉的气息顷刻占领了他的鼻腔，顺着神经冲进脑海，Vergil的外套上残留着一股凛冽的松香气，中间还夹杂着几缕战斗时留下的血腥味，这两种天壤之别的气息交织成了Vergil独有的、充满侵略性的味道。

半魔人敏感的嗅觉无限放大了Vergil的气味，Nero几乎把半张都脸埋进了柔软的布料里，他加快了手上的动作，夹杂哭腔的喘息随着剧烈的心里快感不断拔高，熟悉的触电感开始在脑海里浮现。

谢天谢地，他终于能跨过那条该死的线，结束这倒霉的一天了。

然而就在这一刻，门开了。

……

Nero就这么维持着一手握住胯间涨成赭红色的性器，另一只手抱着件靛蓝色的风衣的姿势，对着房门的方向半张着腿，脚踝上甚至挂着还没来得及脱干净外裤。

而风衣的主人Vergil面无表情地站在门口，手握门把，清冷的视线聚焦在Nero大腿根由于沾着前液而晶亮一片的皮肤上。

这是什么世界级画面。

看到Vergil的那一刹那，Nero感到自己的眼皮绝望地跳动了几下。

见着Vergil纹丝不动，Nero放弃抵抗般地瘫倒在床上，事到如今他也不指望能抹掉Vergil的记忆，只好就地破罐子破摔。

“OK，Fine。我承认我出现了一些小状况，你可以把我当成偷你衣服的变态，但现在可以请你先出去一会吗？…我还有事要解决。”他也顾不得涌上脑门名为“抱着父亲衣服做手活还被本尊抓包”的羞耻感，泄气地放下了手里的外套，弯起膝盖用大腿挡住了泥泞不堪的胯部，最后小声地叹了口气，“你不会想在这里看我做完全程吧？”

“Nero。”

门口的“雕像”Vergil终于有了些动静。他喊着儿子的名字，长腿一迈大步走到了他的跟前，伸手抽走了男孩臂弯里的衣物一把抛开。

“靠！你干什么……唔啊！！”

预想中的“小杂志”并没有出现，而Nero埋在他外套里绯红的脸颊倒是很好地安抚了Vergil内心叫嚣着的野兽。

既然彼此都有相同的欲望，那么Vergil的世界里就没有“停下”这个选项，他伸出双臂直接将缩成一团的Nero提了起来。

“为什么不直接找我？”Vergil扣着Nero腰侧直径坐上床沿，开腔的同时冷冷地瞟了一眼被扔出去老远的外套。

比衣物上浓烈无数倍的、仿佛初冬凛风般的松香顷刻间充斥了Nero整个世界，他由于惊吓而疲软的分身瞬间再度挺硬起来，硬邦邦地抵着Vergil的马甲，在深色的皮料上留下一道淫糜的水渍。

“……正常人都不会找的好吗？”Nero对身体诚实的反应相当懊恼，魅魔血液残留的效果更是瞬间如滚水般沸腾，过于贴近的距离使得男孩身上每个细胞都开始叫嚣渴望着眼前的父亲。

Nero的脑袋由于Vergil强行抱着他的姿势被迫埋进了男人坚实的胸口，男孩的鼻腔里发出一声难耐的轻哼，夹在两人之间的性器在毫无触碰的情况下抽动了数下。

“但你在渴望我，男孩。”

Vergil用了一个无法反驳的肯定句，他看着Nero正在吐着前液的性器，半眯的眸子里透出点点无法掩盖的危险光芒。

“那你打算怎么办啊？！要把我当成变态丢出去吗？”Nero咬着牙根愤愤地挤出一句话，Vergil略显沙哑的嗓音让Nero即将崩溃的心理防线又倒塌了一些，体内的欲望还没得到有效的发泄，Vergil的举动又透着些他读不懂的深意，游走在分界线上的男孩失去了大部分反抗的力气，只能用不痛不痒的话语表达不满。

“不，我打算——”Vergil像是低吟了一声，又像只是在短叹一口气，他稍稍偏过头，将半边脸轻靠在Nero裸露在外的脖颈上，缓慢地低语道，“……满足我们。”

脑海已然混沌不堪的Nero僵在了原地，他还没能完全理解父亲的话，高高翘起的性器就被一只戴着皮手套的手包裹住了。

皮料冰冷的质感让他浑身一震，几乎是被握住的同时，Nero一直徘徊在巅峰边缘的身体彻底缴械投降，他发出了一声无法压抑的喘息，双手紧紧攥住身下的床单，浓稠的乳白色浊液喷溅而出，星星点点地落在Vergil那件看上去禁欲无比的马甲上。

而Vergil也没给Nero休憩的机会，他用另一只手握住Nero的左手，引领着男孩仍在颤抖的手来到了他的胯间，他将Nero柔软的手掌毫不留情地按在了那块明显凸起坚挺的皮料上。

隔着厚实的皮裤、Nero依然鲜明地感受到了Vergil火热欲望的轮廓。

“想要的东西，自己拿。”

“草，你能不能不要每次都这么犯规。”

低低垂着头的Nero用余光偷偷瞟了一眼上方父亲的脸，那张过分冷硬的脸上已然透出些许波澜，浅到几近透明的双眼里暗潮汹涌，其中蕴含着的感情过于繁杂，那仿佛是一杯调和了世上最烈的酒与最清爽的茶的鸡尾酒，融杂着难以描述的爱意、守护欲和独占欲。

Vergil赤裸裸的视线将Nero的防线被彻底攻破，他咽了一口唾液，将隔着皮裤贴着父亲欲望的手缓缓抬高，几番尝试后落在了男人系在胯上的皮带外扣上。

Nero顺从的动作让Vergil十分满意，Vergil满足Nero的方式倒也确实简洁，在Nero由于高潮强烈的冲击感而浑身酥软的几分钟里，他将手探向男孩背后瑟瑟收缩的穴口，把掌心不知何时从床头柜里摸出来的一管润滑液抵着紧缩的环状肌肉挤得丁点儿不剩。

Vergil将润滑剂的瓶口从Nero身体里抽出来时，被液体充盈的柔软穴道还发出了一声令人脸红的“咕啾”声。紧接着男人修长而干练的手指接替瓶口所在的位置，填进穴道、堵住了那些不住往外淌的润滑液。

那管润滑液容量并不少，腹腔在几秒内被灌满的异物感让Nero本差一点就能成功解开Vergil皮带的手再次惨遭失败。

然而Vergil没说责怪的话，只是不容反抗地将男孩半软在他胸前的身体向上提了提，Nero的下颌架在Vergil肩头，双手被动地抬起环住父亲的肩膀以保持平衡，纤长的双腿被掰开到极致，大开着岔坐在Vergil的胸前，而臀间隐隐露出的从未使用过的入口，正被两根骨节分明的手指大力地搅动着。

仅仅是简单的扩张就让Nero被抽去骨头似的浑身发软，更别说之后Vergil抵着他的前列腺狠狠按压的时候了。

生理电流一瞬间如惊雷般在他体内炸开，Nero发出一声惊叫，甬道深处本能性地涌出一股热液，同穴口黏糊糊的润滑剂交融在一起。

Vergil最后一丝耐性随着Nero拔高的呻吟消失殆尽，体内的野兽破笼而出，男人抽出了手指，解开了Nero努力了半晌也没解开的皮带，扶着他颤动的腰、顺着翕张着的入口直接将自己整根没入。

“你属于我。”进入的那瞬间，Vergil的嘴唇贴上了Nero通红的耳根，沙哑的声音字句清晰地重复着，“也只能属于我。”

You are mine三个温情单词到了Vergil嘴里怎么都带上了些诡异的独占欲，但身体被过分入侵的快感让Nero根本没时间仔细思考其中的含义，反正他到了嘴边的脏话也好、情话也罢，最后都摆脱不了变成软绵绵呻吟的命运。

几秒过后Vergil开始以几乎能捅穿灵魂的深度进出Nero的身体，超越人类极限的交合方式反倒给了Nero莫名的安全感，几番抽插过后他不禁开始主动压低腰肢、配合父亲将他吞得更深。

Vergil做爱简直就像在战斗一样，每一个动作都恰到好处地落在该有位置，Nero甚至产生了一种埋在他身体里的不是Vergil的性器，而是他从不离身的阎魔刀的错觉。

Vergil翻来覆去地在Nero身上留下了了大大小小各种已经不能称得上吻痕的咬痕，纵使伤痕在半魔人身上并不会存在太久，他依然无法控制地在眼前奶白色的胴体上留下独属于自己的记号。

初经人事的Nero体内湿热而紧致，无论Vergil粗大狰狞的性器破开这具身体多少次，柔软的肠道都像不满足似的小口吮吸着肉柱硕大的头部，肠壁上的层层褶皱同时紧贴柱身蠕动着，一起讨好着快感的源泉。

小小的穴口吞吐着的巨物每一次进出都能精准地撞上藏在肠壁后的腺体，不同于射精时瞬间炸裂的快感，一种绵长的、异样的感觉开始从Nero的尾骨一点点向上爬，撕扯着他脆弱的神经。

被送上干高潮的瞬间，Nero甬道深处涌出一股滚烫的肠液，如数浇在了Vergil经脉喷张的性器上。

曾占领Vergil脑海的饥饿感被性器上反馈回来的强烈的快感慢慢取代，Nero高潮后不停收缩的穴道不知餍足地榨取着男人的体液，当Vegil抵着男孩被操弄过度而肿起的腺体射出大股精液的时候，他本能地咬上了身下人白嫩的肩头，无法收回的力道令锋利的犬齿直接穿透了Nero软嫩的皮肤，顿时间温热的血液顺着舌尖落进了他的口腔。

痛感让还处于敏感期的Nero更加难耐地扭动起腰肢，他封印在心底的爱意随着Vergil几乎可以称作粗暴的性爱冲破束缚，犹如春日里复苏的生灵万物般苏醒过来。

Nero把上半身向后挪了几厘米，与Vergil拉开了一段算不上距离的距离，他借着窗外透进来的月光凝望着父亲的脸庞，蓄着一汪清泉般的眸子里满是掩盖不住的柔情。

然后他将湿润的唇瓣轻轻贴在了Vergil饱满的双唇上，落下一个单纯的吻后悄然离开，接着Nero凝视着Vergil的眼睛，用一个从未用过的称呼，轻声呼唤，

“Daddy…”

显然Vergil曾经在诗集中读过的千万句表达爱的情话都不及Nero这一声轻柔的呼唤来得浓情蜜意。

男人埋在儿子身体里的分身再度充血挺硬，他翻身把男孩反扣在身下，将心里雪球般越滚越大的占有欲都化作交合时激烈的进攻，毫无保留地送进他的身躯。

缠绵的快感与冲破囚禁的爱意再度潮水般包裹了Nero，之后他可能又射了一两次，也可能更多，初尝情事滋味的Nero在Vergil精准而猛烈的攻击下，连续几次攀上从未到达过的快感巅峰，最后……非常不争气地昏了过去。

待他再度醒来，已经过了凌晨，整座城市被突如其来的暴风雨笼罩，呼啸的狂风伴着雨水纷沓而至，闪电落下的瞬间世界宛若白昼，下一秒又重新归于黑暗。

但浑身绵软的Nero既不是被雷声惊醒的、也不是被雨声吵醒的。

——他是被自己无法顺利获得氧气的肺给憋醒的。

躺在他身侧的Vergil背对着门窗，宽实的后背为他挡去了暴风雨大部分的影响，但进入睡眠状态的Vergil显然是失去了平日里对力量的控制，本能地将Nero以一种极其强硬的姿势将死死地护在怀里。

Vergil别扭至极的睡姿与他平日里挥动阎魔刀斩断万物时游刃有余的优雅可算不上相称，男人像只守护领地的雄狮般弓着背，一身健实的肌肉紧紧绷直，仿佛时时刻刻在提防外敌的入侵，他修长的两条腿半蜷着，与胸膛形成了一个狭小的空间，硬是把也有一米九的Nero给塞进了自己身躯下绝对安全的包围圈。

即便深深入睡，Vergil依然眉头深锁，箍在Nero后背上的手臂用足了力道，饶是Nero如何挣扎，也无法挣脱开。

望着父亲双眼下的青黑，Nero也不想吵醒好不容易睡一觉的男人，他放弃了挣扎的动作，只是将鼻尖从眼前钢铁般坚实的胸膛上稍微挪开了一些，为不断抗议的肺争取出一些呼吸的空间。

……

然而那场初拥并没能改变Vergil残暴的战斗方式，或者说男人因投身于战斗而失踪的次数甚至越来越多、持续时间也越来越长。

战斗已是刻在他骨血里的本能，Vergil斩尽了一切拦在他面前的阻碍，也包括Nero和Dante任务清单上的那些恶魔。

Nero无法认同Vergil以这种方式“保护”他和Dante，他更加无法认同Vergil像对待恶魔般对待他自身的行为。

所有矛盾在DMC事务所接到一单极度危险的委托的那天终于爆发。

那是个原定三人一同前往的任务，结果还没等Dante与Nero商量好战略，Vergil就自顾自地又不见了。

用脚想都知道Vergil去了哪里，只是这次Nero再也坐不到Vergil一身伤地回来的那刻，他提起靠在墙边的武器，在Dante无声的叹息下，径直冲出了事务所。


	3. 「02 · 初始（下）」

深夜的地平线与天空交界处在不觉中堆砌起厚厚一层黑云，密不透风的云层之间隐隐闪着煞白的雷光。而临近废墟中央的空气里弥漫的湿气越来越厚、腥气也越来越浓，Nero终是在断壁残垣和恶魔的残肢中找到了虚靠在废石边的Vergil。

男人低着头，本是服帖的头发上沾满血迹，拧成一缕一缕地垂在面颊两侧，他似乎暂时失去了意识，并没有对Nero的出现作出任何反应。Nero再向前靠近了些，迟滞的目光死死黏在被男人胸膛上的裂伤上，撕开的皮肉正在恶魔血液的作用下缓缓愈合，一寸一寸地包裹裸露在外的肋骨。

“你是有多不信任我和Dante，非得一个人跑来解决这些恶魔？”

Nero不禁皱紧眉头，Vergil身上过重的伤将他原本心里沸腾着的不满愤慨暂且抛出九霄云外，他悄无声息地半跪在父亲面前，集中起体内稀薄的魔力，裹着魔力的右手手掌谨慎地贴上不停淌血的伤口。

下一秒Nero的视野直直被翻了个圈，原本毫无生气的男人在感受到外来魔力入侵的一瞬睁开紧闭的双目，浅色的眼里燃起道道带着杀意的魔炎，他卡着Nero的肩膀将人轻松钳制于身下，虚握于掌心的阎魔刀瞬间出鞘，向着毫无防备的Nero刺去。

然而锋利的刀刃并没有抵住Nero的喉管，Vergil仅用了几毫秒便夺回了被防卫本能控住的身体主权，冲向Nero脖颈的刀尖擦着他的颈侧刺入地面，原本钳在他肩上的手臂环上他的后背，阻挡住两人因重力坠入石面的大部分冲击力。

而Vergil原本因战斗而碎裂、才堪堪愈合的右臂腕骨在冲击之下再度断裂，发出清脆的“咔嚓”一声。

“Fu*k，……”

Nero只来得及吐出一个字便被Vergil整个箍进胸口，Vergil胸膛上那道吓人的创口距离他的鼻尖不到半公分，浓重的的血腥气扑鼻而来，空气里骨骼断裂的声响又清晰无比，Nero的心脏没由来地缩紧并漏跳了一拍。

“你来做什么。”

Vergil借着完好的左手撑起身，并将怀里的Nero松开些，他可以借助阎魔刀来去自如，也并不想要所谓的后援，因此他对Nero耗尽魔力赶来的行为十分不解，甚至有些不满。

“……”Nero紧盯Vergil暗潮汹涌的脸，听着Vergil骨骼归位而发出细小的“咔咔”声，混杂着忧心的愠怒开始雨后春笋般冒回到脑海里，他努力抑制住话语里的火药味，尽量平静地开口道，“听着Vergil，我想我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“关于你，还有你该死的战斗方式。”Nero强迫自己做了个深呼吸，借此稳住满腔怒气。

“那我觉得我们没什么可谈的。”Vergil耸耸肩，贯穿胸膛的创口随着他的动作又涌出一股新鲜的血。

Nero浑身颤抖，他猛地将自己从Vergil冰凉的怀抱里抽出身，咬紧牙关，从牙缝里挤出几句话，“我认为这很重要，你不能再这么做下去了。”

“我无需你教导我如何行事，Nero。”Vergil没有挽留Nero，只是看着他从怀抱里脱身，“我有我的处事标准。”

“去你妈的标准，你的标准就是抢在我和Dante面前把自己搞成一身窟窿？”极近距离下Nero将Vergil藐视的神情尽收眼底，他终是无法压抑内心的愤怒，将双手重重地撑在Vergil的颈侧，声音随之抬高几分，“你今天断个手明天少条腿，是想致自己于死地吗？”

而Nero接连吐出的脏字令Vergil蹙起本就纠紧的眉，停顿片刻后，他抬手拽住男孩撑在自己颈侧的手腕，不由分说地重重按到胸口那片正在愈合的伤口上。

“草，你干什么！”“能痊愈。”

他们几乎同时开口，又在同一时间收住尾音。

“所以，这就是你一而再再而三的在我面前弄死自己的理由？”Vergil轻描淡写的语气彻底激怒了Nero，他抽出右手狠狠捶打在Vergil背后的岩石上，“…就因为你他妈的死不掉？”

Nero化作力气的愤怒愣是将坚硬的石块砸出一道裂缝，但在彻底耗尽魔力的同时，他幻化形成的右臂也开始逐渐变得透明。Nero已经很久没有把魔力用到如此弹尽粮绝的地步了，再度失去右手的空虚感让他有些不适，Vergil同样也感受到男孩体内枯竭的力量，他运了些魔力到掌心，顺势贴上Nero的后颈。

谁知魔力还没传递进身体，Nero就用仅剩的左臂狠狠拍掉了Vergil的手，“这算什么？补偿吗？我他妈一点也不想你拖着伤来关心我！”

男人的脸色犹如周围遍布雷云的夜空般阴沉下来，沉静的声音如同闷雷般低沉。

“比起我的伤，我想你因该注意怎么和你的父亲说话。”

“父亲…哈？现在你知道你是我爸了，你他妈拿自己当肉盾去送命的时候怎么不想想你是我爸？你怎么不想想要是你死了我和Dante会再失去一次家人？”Nero单手揪住Vergil风衣的领口，清澈的眼里泛着暴风雨的前兆，即便失去魔力加成，过大的力气将衣料扯得发出几近撕裂的声响。

“我说过我不会死。”

Vergil的声音开始渐渐失去温度变得冰冷，他的世界非黑即白，纵使离开魔界，高傲的自尊也不允许受到任何质疑，Nero不间断的发问不仅令他逐渐焦躁，更让他压抑已久的内心燃起阵阵隐火。

“你都不懂怎么用人类的方式战斗，更别提怎么做个父亲！”然而Nero完全忽视了Vergil眼里愈发阴暗的渊薮，长时间无法表达的担忧最终化成滚滚怒潮冲破他的心理防线，男孩将长久以来憋在心里的话语原原本本地吼了出来，“你不能因为感受不到人类失去的痛，就肆无忌惮地挥霍自己的生命！”

男人如同遭受雷击般瞳孔骤然紧缩，浑身肌肉瞬间绷直，Nero的话语利刃般在他心底撕出一道无法愈合的裂口，失控的怒火从破口贯穿而出。

Vergil感受不到吗？不，他比任何人都感受得深刻，他没有救下Eva，他推开Dante，他终而复始地感受着名为失去的疼痛，而Nero是他生命的延续，是他仅剩的希望，也是世上唯一能穿透他内心层层硬甲，直逼人类情感的存在。

Vergil反手捉住Nero的衣襟，掌心燃起的蓝火顷刻间点燃了深蓝色的布料，在Nero反应过来前，他身上的外套和毛衣全然化作灰烬，而那些包裹住他身躯的蓝焰却并没有伤到他，它们只是不容置疑地贴在粉白光洁的皮肤上、化作源源不断的魔力，游蛇般涌入他的身体。

被燃尽的衣物仿佛两人之间最后一层隔膜，Nero赤条条地跪坐在Vergil身前，他猛力挣扎却依然无法挣脱Vergil强硬的补魔方式，血脉相承的魔力是独属于他们的纽带，无法复制，也无法割断。

面对消失的衣物Nero大概连续骂了七八句脏话，最后精疲力竭的小半魔停止了无谓的反抗，恨恨地盯着父亲胸膛上因消耗大量魔力而愈合迟缓的伤口，“如果你认为我会就此感谢你，那你大错特错，Vergil。”

“别总是自以为是的做这做那，我他妈不需要！”Nero抓住Vergil因魔力流失而恍神的瞬间，反手将再度新生的右臂抵上Vergil的喉咙，借此动作夺回主权，“我问你，你把自己弄得遍体鳞伤之前，有考虑过我怎么想吗？考虑过我会担心你吗？——都没有是不是。”

“你做这些只是因为自己想做，只是因为把我当成赎罪的对象，对不对？”他又冷笑一声，“你根本没有考虑我会怎么想，甚至都没有想过这到底是不是出于爱！”

面对Nero连珠炮似的质疑，Vergil却安静得犹如石像，他一动不动地让Nero按在墙上，任凭死寂在空气中蔓延滋生，撩起阵阵无法言喻的暗流。

“嗯？你说话啊，Father？”

静默使得Nero愈发烦躁，他挑衅似的特意加重Father的尾音，平日暖洋洋的嗓音此刻在Vergil耳里变得无比尖锐，它们刺得他的鼓膜生生发疼，瞬间密不透风的痛感冲破壁垒入侵他的四肢百骸，又连带着他剧烈跳动的心脏一同坠入深海。

Vergil至始至终都是感情与欲望的主控者，他抛弃所有不必要的感情换取力量，唯独留下一份摇摇欲坠的爱意在心底生根发芽，它混杂着亲情，混杂着爱情，混杂着生死之交的友情，或许他可以纵容年轻的Nero说出任何任性话语，但唯独这份仅存下来的爱，他不容许它受到任何质疑。

于是他的大脑只剩最后一条指令，既然他无法将翻涌心底的感情化作言语传达给他的骨血，那么他将用行动告诉身下的男孩，这份爱有多痛。

“Nero，我希望你明白两点。”久久沉默不语的Vergil终于开了口，寒冷的语调犹如悬于广阔的冰河层之下冰锥，

“第一，不要擅自揣度你的父亲。”

“第二，不要第二次说出刚才的话。”

“——！！！”

他扯下包裹手掌的手套，卡着Nero的颌骨捅进迫张开的嘴里，生硬地堵住所刺耳的话语。Nero湖水般的瞳孔骤然放大，皮质手套死死地堵着他的口腔，于是他只能从喉咙底发出几声毫无意义的低吼，眼睁睁地看着父亲的下一步动作。

他被反剪着手臂按至岩壁上，感受着工装裤被毫不费劲地扯到腿弯，暴露在空气里的肌肉由于主人奋力的反抗死死绷紧。

在周围完全没有代替润滑剂的东西的情况下，Vergil将手刺进胸口的伤，苍白的指尖裹上再度撕裂的伤口里粘稠的血液，又埋入Nero腿间干涩的入口，但血的润滑到底是不充足，缺少Nero身体的配合之下，Vergil只埋入一个指节便无法继续，他猛烈地抽动着手指，在干涩的肠壁上寻找着令Nero发疯的敏感点。

即便Nero奋力反抗，习惯情爱的身体依然对Vergil的触碰敏感得不行，所以不管他如何挣扎，在被反复苛责敏感区域的情况下，最终男孩还是软了腰，无力支撑身体重量的大腿一软，重重跪到地面上。

刺痛伴随着酥麻的快意冲击着Nero脆弱的神经，死死咬住入侵者的穴道就此松开了些，Vergil借着血液润滑已然往他体内埋进两根手指，他模仿着剪刀岔开它们，毫不迟疑地扩张着软嫩的肉穴，干涩的穴道内部渐渐有了些湿意，甚至开始本能地收张绞紧。

Nero突然有些痛恨起自己诚实的身体，仅仅个把月的时间，他与Vergil之间的情事总是莫名地水到渠成，就仿佛他们生来便对方身体了如指掌，熟悉彼此身体的每一寸领土每一个弱点。

“草……！！！”

Vergil的血让他的肠道麻痒不堪，好像千万只虫子在撕咬柔软的肠壁，他完全失去了身体的主权，而Vergil的动作也不再留情，男人解开金属扣抽出腰间的皮带，硬革随着主人的动作狠狠抽在Nero裸露在外的大腿上，雪白的皮肤上顿时凸起一道狰狞的红痕，Nero肌肉震颤，腿根发抖，双手无力地撑在前方的岩壁上，诡异的快感从被不断抽打的皮肤传进神经，汇成一热流涌入大脑。

鞭打产生猛烈的刺激下Nero骤然抽紧后穴，指尖传来异样的触感让Vergil停顿了一秒，也就趁着这瞬间，Nero抽出背后的翼手，扯出塞在嘴里的手套扔在一旁。

“你他妈的——”

Nero只来得及说出四个字便再度被剥夺了语言能力，这回塞进他嘴里的不再是手套，而是Vergil纤长的手指，男人抽出埋在肉穴里的手塞进Nero才重获几秒自由的嘴里，骨节分明的手指直接钳制住柔嫩的软舌，将后续的音节全然化成无疑义的闷哼。

Vergil仿佛一座压抑许久的火山，濒临喷发的动作彻底失去耐性，他怒张的性器抵在Nero紧缩的入口上，经脉毕露的柱身一寸寸将撑开没有完全扩张的肌肉，剧痛令Nero惨叫起来，猛烈收缩的穴口被迫吞入过大的性器，抽搐的肠壁因强硬的动作扯出道道细小的裂伤，其间溢出的鲜血倒是令Vergil的动作流畅不少。

Vergil并不善于像Nero一样用微小柔软的动作表达人类炽热的感情，他更倾向于用生物最原初的方式宣告自己的主权、传递自己的感情。固执的长者需要被理解，需要被服从，需要被认可，他从不在乎旁人如何解读这份越界的感情，但唯独Nero，他的孩子，情感的接受者，他不允许他曲解这份爱。

眼前这个快要和他差不多高却看上去稚气许多的大男孩是他的骨血，是他灵魂分裂的延续，是本就属于他的一部分，他们错过二十年又再度重逢，炽烈的渴求瞬间爆发，Nero的血成了Vergil最好的催情剂，温情从男人浅淡的眸子里一纵即逝，完全挺入的瞬间他便开始大开大合，毫不保留地挺胯操弄起眼前人泛红的身体。

Vergil的手指搅动着Nero的湿润的口腔，性器贯穿着着Nero全身最柔软的入口，圆润的头部狠狠擦过敏感点捅入甬道深处，再粗暴地整根拔出，可惜以往性事带来的快感如今不复存在，Nero的身体撕裂般地抽痛着，但揪成一团的心脏更痛，他的身体上下被填得满满当当，灵魂却被掏出一个无法填补的洞。

Nero平日藏在衣物下的的皮肤被迫贴着粗糙的岩壁，小巧的乳尖被粗粝的石面磨得通红，软嫩的肉粒不需要任何爱抚便在微凉的空气里充血挺硬，随着Vergil的动作摩擦岩壁，他受尽刺激而挺立的分身吐出一口浊液，柔软的伞状头部顶上粗糙的石粒，摩擦产生的尖锐的疼痛让它无法完全勃起，最终只能可怜兮兮地半硬在腿间。

尽管Nero无法到达生理上的高潮，但腺体上受到的刺激促使他的后穴泌出大量透明肠液代替了血液的润滑，随着Vergil挺动的幅度越来越大，麻痒与刺痛化作情潮涌遍Nero全身，他破碎的呻吟也渐渐变了调。

跪趴在废石间的Nero费力地喘息着，雪白的皮肤在漆黑的夜里格外刺眼，他干干净净得仿佛依然是曾经佛杜那一尘不染的小骑士，毫无保留地爱上并肩作战的小诗人，后来小诗人化身成他的父亲，但这并阻挡不了他赤裸的爱意，当纯洁的情爱又加上亲情的发酵，最终形成了什么？…Nero确实形容不出来。只是Nero的心意自始至终都没有改变，他愿意为Vergil付出所有感情；只可惜Vergil是V，却又不止是V，V明明是如此渴望爱与救赎，Vergil却从来不把任何渴望昭然于世，Nero从来都无法看透他的内心。

Vergil太难以解读了，他的存在本身就是矛盾体，他的身体里仿佛有条神奇的基因链，完美地将冰与火、冷硬与柔软、暴戾与柔情几种有着天壤之别的因子融合，却叫人看不出半点的违和感。

曾经许诺的相互守护变成了一方通行，Nero着实不明白，明明拥有V完整记忆的Vergil为什么不仅不懂他的担忧，还要做出如此暴戾的行径。他的身体被动地配合着Vergil的动作，汹涌而来的快感却掩盖不住漫出心底的不解与愤怒。

恶魔的血液仅用了几分钟便治愈了Nero身体里的撕裂伤，血肉新生产生的麻痒感令Nero不适地扭动着身体，新生的嫩肉开始反复绞弄入侵的肉柱，柔软的肠壁挤压收缩带来的快感在入侵者的身体里渐渐堆积，Vergil单手掐着Nero颤抖不止的腰，胯部紧贴他饱满的臀肉，猛地将性器埋入最深处。

火热的内壁让Vergil发出一声舒适的轻叹，他抽出被Nero唾液染得晶亮的手指，卡着他小巧的下颌将他的脸转了过来。

男孩漂亮的脸上不知何时已布满因疼痛而落下的生理泪水，银白的睫毛上悬着的泪珠在黑暗下亮晶晶的格外显眼，他大口呼吸着，小巧的鼻翼微微颤动，鼻腔里挤出几声委屈至极的哼声。

细小的闷哼让Vergil本就濒临极限的性器又胀大几分，同时Nero被迫服从的模样很好地安抚了他蛰伏于心的野兽。

“Nero，看着我。”他收紧虎口，强迫男孩蓄着泪水的眼睛看向自己。

“我只需你要记住。”Vergil的视线同样紧紧咬着Nero的瞳孔，他低沉而缓慢地开口，“永远不要去质疑我的爱。”

即便Nero被潮水般的快感淹得神情恍惚，但他依然听清楚了这两句话，这是Vergil从回归以来头一次对他提起“爱”这种感情，然而Nero来不及组织出成句的话语回应他，一声悠长绵软的气音率先漏了出来。

“啊…”

随着Vergil一个深顶，滚烫的精液贴着抽动的肠壁浇上Nero极度敏感的腺体，同时他挺硬的乳尖也被Vergil向上游走的手指狠狠掐紧 ，Nero垂在腿间的分身并没有射出东西，精神上的冲击却毫无预警地将他送至干性高潮。

他骤然绞紧后穴，甬道深处泌出一股情液，原本脱口而出的话语全然化作甜腻的呻吟。

Nero的心脏剧烈跳动着，无射精的高潮让他一时有些失神，但内心翻涌的情潮并未褪去，Nero确实无法在交合的过程中处于上风，于是他换了种更符合他的方式夺回这场感情争夺的主动权。

高潮过后的身体十分敏感，但Nero硬是将自己从跪趴的姿势翻转过来，大幅度的动作扯出后穴边缘点点深粉色的肠肉，随着他的呼吸浅浅吞吐着依然挺硬的肉刃。

男孩深深吸气，揪着父亲的衣领，愤愤地吻上他因失血过多而惨白的唇，他像只初次捕猎的小兽，穷途末路地撕扯着来之不易的猎物，他轻咬着Vergil的舌尖，舔过柔软的舌苔，最后将舌根都纳入口中翻搅，他抽干对方肺泡里的所有空气，夺取他口腔里所有的津液，借助这痛苦而甜蜜的亲吻将心底被扯成碎片的感情诉说予眼前的男人。

亲吻这种温情又脆弱的行为对于Vergil来说确实陌生，他能在床上以充斥着掠夺气息的方式抽干Nero身上最后一丝力气，让他只能软绵绵地窝在他怀里，却从未真正主动地去亲吻过Nero。

他唯一对吻的印象，还是来自初夜那天伴着一声黏糊糊的“Daddy”而落下的那个单纯的吻。

Vergil从前并不知道Nero还有这样一面，男孩汗湿的额头抵着他的额头，潮湿的脸颊蹭过他的鼻尖，柔嫩的唇覆盖着他的唇，灵活的舌轻巧地撬开禁闭的齿关，交换着彼此的津液与气息，Nero无法道出的感情随着亲吻冲破禁忌，硬是在Vergil荒芜的心底燃起点点明灭的火光。

分离时他们交叠的唇瓣扯出道道银丝，Nero却仍然不满足，他再度捧着Vergil的脸吻了上去，甚至同时主动收缩着后穴延长起Vergil的快感。

Nero的“反击”来得轻绵柔软，对于Vergil却甚有奇效，Vergil自己都未发现，他原本生硬地箍在Nero后背的手随着缠绵的吻放松许多，变成保护性地环在Nero后背。

长时间的深吻过后，Nero终于舍得松开Vergil饱满的唇瓣，他盯着那两片淡色的薄唇，淡淡地开口道，“听着Vergil，人类就是会去担心一些在你看来毫无威胁的事情。”

“关心则乱，无欲则刚。”他低下头，用手摩挲着Vergil胸口愈合后留下的那片廖白的皮肤，“不管你是不是为了保护我，我就是做不到看着你把自己弄得一团糟，这比我自己受伤要疼多了。”

说完这句话，Nero就维持着这姿势没再移动，只是用一对氤氲着悲伤的眼睛静静看着他。

疼痛对曾经的Vergil来说是种非常好的解药，曾经失去自我黑骑士被逼无奈只能利用疼痛保持清醒，他不是感受不到痛，正是比谁都感受得清晰，他才不愿意将痛苦落在Nero的身上。

然而现在的Nero却表现得仿佛被魔物重创更加痛苦，一种无法用恶魔血液治疗的痛楚。

Vergil不禁重新审视起Nero，他的孩子似乎并没有他想象中那么单纯，Nero身上确实有Vergil现在无法理解的东西存在，面对Nero，他居然产生了一丝不可思议的动摇。

打断斯巴达父子间诡秘的沉默的并不是哪方的示弱，而是几声魔物的尖哮，高阶恶魔交合时产生的血气与魔力香甜的味道引来了无数饥肠辘辘的魔兽，面目狰狞流着涎水，步步逼近废墟中央。

Vergil暂且将初生的感情放置一边，他抬起Nero跪在地面上修长而健实的腿，穿叉过腰侧，接着紧紧扣住他裸露在外的脊背，在Nero的惊呼中化身披鳞戴甲的真魔人。

纵使身体里的魔力所剩无几，Vergil依然是战斗中主宰者，他甚至没有用上阎魔刀，仅用强健的尾部怒张的鳞片与幻影剑便精准地刺杀了每只企图接近的恶魔。

只是他的性器还深深埋在Nero体内，真魔人异形的性器粗长而灵活，活物般般滑进Nero的身体深处，随着主人战斗的动作在敏感的身体里进出，为了不在剧烈震动中滑落，Nero不得不绞紧腿部肌肉抱紧身前的男人，然而这动作也让他身体里的异物搅动得更厉害了些，异样的快感一波波窜上脑门、大量魔力随着魔人的体液涌入他的身体。

Vergil魔化了大半部分的身躯，唯独身前的一片还维持着人类的样子，魔人宽大的手掌捂住了Nero的眼睛，黑暗之下的快感愈发明冽，真魔人遍布倒刺的柱身残忍地摩擦着内壁，坚硬饱满的性器头部重重地顶撞前列腺，被过分使用的腺体已经充血肿胀，却也放大了蚀骨的快感，Nero一次没射的分身被延绵不断的性刺激逼出几口精液，断断续续地溢出铃口。

往常濒临极限的Nero漂亮的眼瞳里满满的都是对Vergil爱意，但今天那双清澈透明的蓝绿色瞳孔里却占满了繁杂的思绪，浑圆的泪珠不受控制地挤落，连续的高潮让Nero像个漏气的皮球，绷直的身体一丝丝软下去，他脸上的泪痕还没有完全干透，腿间沾着着血液和乱七八糟的黏液，大量的交合液混着精液从被操弄得软烂的穴口溢出，射无可射的分身吐着清液，淅沥沥地落在地上。

Vergil清理完周围的恶魔时，他怀里的男孩早已精疲力竭地昏睡过去，他收回魔人形态，却没从Nero泥泞的穴道里退出身，他只是脱下外套裹住怀里的人，将他每一丝气息都锁进胸膛。

……

暗夜终将散去，晨光廓清长空驱散了天际的阴霾，Nero醒来时身体里充盈的魔力让他浑身酥软而舒适，仿佛昨晚只是个不堪回首的噩梦，然而后穴里还吞着温热的器官又让他清晰地回忆起发生的一切，他眼角抽搐几下，小心地从Vergil的怀里站起身，侵占他身体整夜的异物抽离时带起一阵不容忽视的空虚感，他提起皱巴巴的工装裤，抽出兜里破旧的手帕粗暴地擦拭着自己的身体，白净的皮肤被粗糙地布料蹭得生生发红。

他不知道如何去面对Vergil，于是草草清理过后便准备偷偷离开，雨后清晨六点的空气弥漫着湿凉的水汽，Nero裸露在外的上身不自主地打了个寒战。

“穿上衣服再走。”

Vergil不知何时也从浅眠中苏醒过来，他却也没有提及昨夜里那场粗暴的交合，只是将身上松垮垮的外套抛了出去。

握着Vergil的外套Nero心乱如麻，原本组织好的语言全被突如其来的关心打乱，昨夜里Vergil那一声“爱”将他原本堵在心口的质问化作泡影，满腔怒火更是梗在喉咙里消散，Vergil似乎并非他想的那样将他作为赎罪的对象，却又固执得难以理解，偏执的长者不顾浑身伤口将一切能够伤害到Nero的东西全然隔绝在身后，却同时将胸口一身要害暴露在他的眼前。

他的行为像是在倾尽全力保护挚爱，又像掠食者是在宣示自己对所有物的主权。

Nero捉摸不透，他在原地踌躇许久，最终还是选择离开，离开前他没回头，仅是从鼻腔里轻轻叹出一句话，

“Vergil，你究竟把我当成什么…？”


	4. 「03 · 坠落」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新世界的VN是维吉尔和尼禄，DMC5世界里的VN就用原来的Nero和Vergil。

「你究竟把我当成什么…？」

比起问Vergil，Nero更像是在扪心自问。

问句终结在沉默的空气里，其实假使被提问的人换成Nero，此时此刻他也不知该如何给出答案。

他与Vergil开始得稀里糊涂，又从来没有一方给出明确的方向，Nero开始好奇，Vergil对他这位错失重逢、又曾一起“并肩作战”，最后还顺水推舟地“延续”起以往感情的儿子究竟抱着什么心态。

发生于他们之间的一切显得如此顺理成章，却又透着星星点点的违和感。

Vergil是V，却又不单只是V。随着这些时间的相处，Nero发觉他们不仅战斗方式不同，处事的方式也大相庭径，曾经横亘在V和他之间暧昧不明的情愫似乎开始变得不再适合现在的彼此。

于是Nero不禁开始思考，他从前那些对小诗人的爱恋随着时间发酵成何种物质，他想要的到底是怎么样的Vergil，而往后他又该用何种态度去面对他的父亲兼情人。

……

他没等到Vergil的回答，甚至开始摸不清自己的内心，于是他丢下那个自己也答不上来的问句，披着晨光转身离开了那片废墟。

也许他需要一点时间来慢慢解读。

Nero的上衣被烧得只剩残渣，空荡荡地套着Vergil略显宽大的风衣外套，既然Vergil也没有大碍也并不打算和他好好“谈谈”，他又不能白白跑这么远什么也不做，于是Nero干脆决定回程的路上顺便去处理一下来时顺手接下的委托，也借着战斗排遣些许心里的烦躁感。

委托书上的恶魔对付起来没什么难度，唯一奇怪的是，明明是清晨，山崖周遭却静得可怕，除了不断扑上来的恶魔连个活物的声响都没有。

外围的魔物清剿得差不多后Nero换上了新制的机械臂，钻进刚才不断涌出恶魔的洞穴准备连根拔除隐患，然而他还没来得及适应漆黑的坏境，洞穴深处就猛然冲出一股魔力爆炸的气浪。

Nero借着翼手的魔力挡下了那股冲击力，但强劲的气流将他吸入了一个停滞的空间，他顿时失去重力、漂浮在无际的黑暗中间。

Nero自然是没有碰见过这样的恶魔，他扭着身体环顾四周，却发现四周黑漆漆的一片，仿佛声音和光线全部被吞噬般空无一物。

唯独只有他前方的不远处，漂浮着一个人影，Nero费力地在空气中挥动四肢，企图靠近那个人影，几番周折后他勉强看清了那个影子——那好像是个和他有着几分相似、一头银发的大男孩。

正当他以为那是什么魔物创造出来的幻影，准备再靠近些一探究竟时，黑暗的尽头骤然出现一道刺眼的白光，又有一股龙卷风似的吸力将他整个再度卷走。

Nero一句Fu*k还梗在喉头，下一秒便重重落在一片红红绿绿的塑胶地上。

……

但丁提着叛逆火急火燎地找到维吉尔的时候，维吉尔还在坐在咖啡厅里改着近期要用的稿子，从但丁火烧眉毛的只言片语里维吉尔大概明白发生了什么，二话不说跟着弟弟匆匆离去。

Nero觉得自己仿佛被扔进洗衣机里滚了几十遍的旧衣服，浑身上下的骨头都濒临着散架，从高空狠狠坠落的作用力让他脑袋嗡嗡直响。

他睁开眼的第一幕，看见一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸，接着他费力地挪动脑袋，将视线下移一些，他看见他几个小时前还在纠结的对象Vergil，现在穿着身几乎没有褶皱的黑西装将他抱在怀里，一手握着出鞘的阎魔刀，另一手托着他的后脑勺。

男人之前浑身上下斑斑驳驳的血迹却全然不见，正微微蹙着眉头、用某种Nero从来没见过的神情盯着他。

就好像，在看逞强的孩子的家长一样。

“我……”

Nero想问你他妈哪里弄来的这身衣服，又想问这他妈的到底是哪里，然而他只来得及说出一个字，强大冲击力带来的副作用就将他的意识彻底抽离身体。

失去意识的Nero被一群人拥簇在中间，十万火急地送进学校医务室，医务室的值班医生上上下下将他看了个遍，也没找出半点物理损伤，只好告诉维吉尔暂时观察观察，同行的但丁看着维吉尔满脸阴翳、拍拍兄长的肩膀安慰道，斯巴达家的臭小子才没这么容易出事。

事实也是如此，恶魔的血液很快治愈了Nero身上强烈的剥离感，他再度睁开眼睛时，发觉自己似乎躺在一张医疗用床上。

先不说斯巴达的后裔Nero自从觉醒力量后就再也没进过医院这种问题，更离奇的是，他居然听见Vergil竟然在门帘外和某个目测是医护人员的人交谈着。

隔着门帘，他听见Vergil用那熟悉的声线说着什么时空能力啊、恶魔啊之类词语，还听到有个类似Dante的声音说不必担心，它已经被阎魔刀砍成碎片了。

先不说对象是个普通人类，Vergil平时和Dante交流都是动手大于动嘴，更加不可能这么细心地给他们解释起恶魔的问题啊？

Nero一张脸几乎皱成问号，他还没能好好消化发生的一切，又亲眼目睹了更离奇的一幕——穿着牛仔裙的妮可扯着姬莉叶冲进了门。

老天。今天是什么变装晚会吗？妮可这是什么小姑娘的装扮啊？

Nero抽动着嘴角，将视线移到屋子里唯一的正常人身上。

女孩站在妮可身侧，没有穿什么奇怪的衣服，也没有说出什么惊天发言。Nero不禁松了一口气，还好还好，姬莉叶还是他认识的那个姬莉叶。

满脑子混乱的Nero正这么想着，只见低着头的姬莉叶突然看向这边，几步上前，满脸担忧地将他搂进怀里。

被抱个满怀的Nero瞬间地僵在原地，天知道他自从十七岁以后就再没有这么亲密地拥抱过姬莉叶了。

他在心里收回刚才的话。

姬莉叶也不是他认识的姬莉叶！！！

“尼禄，叔叔说你被恶魔袭击了，你受伤了吗？”姬莉叶似乎没有感觉到Nero的异常，在他耳边轻声问道。

“呃，你……是谁？”面对接二连三的离奇事件，Nero像生锈的发条机器人，迟缓地将身体一格一格抽出姬莉叶的怀抱。

“靠，尼禄你臭小子真失忆了？这是你女朋友！”妮可皱着眉头向他喊。

面对一张张熟悉的脸孔，Nero再也问不出第二个“你是谁”这样的蠢问题。

他嗯啊半天，终于又挤出几个字：“那，我……我是谁？”

妮可的嗓门倒是一如既往的大，她尖叫着嚷嚷，完了完了这回尼禄真的摔傻了，我要去找医生给尼禄看看脑子，便拉着同样一脸疑惑的姬莉叶离开了医务室。

……

Nero目送两位姑娘离开，狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿。

真疼。不是做梦。

躺在病床上的Nero呆滞地盯着白晃晃的天花板，思绪早已不知飞去哪里。

断断续续出现在周围的人、周围发生的事、甚至放在手边窗台上的仙人球上开着嫩黄的花，无一不散发着“人类生活”的气息。

Vergil不会穿成这样出门、杀了Nico她也不会穿这么花里胡哨的裙子，以及他都和姬莉叶甚至都没开始过，哪来什么女朋友一说……

翻来覆去地思考很久，Nero终于在心里确认，这不是什么恶魔空间传送的把戏。

这天杀的。根本就不是他的世界啊？！


End file.
